Pop Go The Wiggles! (video)/Gallery
Gallery WigglehouseinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Wigglehouse TheWigglesLogoinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles Logo PopGotheWigglestitlecard.jpeg|Title card TheWigglesinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles ThisOldMan,HePlayedOne-SongTitle.jpg AnthonyasanOldMan.jpg|Anthony as the old man JeffasanOldMan.jpg|Jeff as the old man MurrayasanOldMan.jpg|Murray as the old man SamasanOldMan.jpg|Sam as the old man CaptainFeatherswordasanOldMan.jpg|Captain Feathersword as the old man ThisOldMan.jpg|"This Old Man" WagsandLucia.jpg|Wags and Lucia LuciaGivingWagstheBone.jpg|Lucia giving Wags the bone LuciainPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Lucia WagsandLuciaHugging.jpg|Wags and Lucia hugging each other WagsinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Wags the Dog PopGoestheWeasel-SongTitle.jpg SamSingingPopGoestheWeasel.jpg|Sam singing PopGoestheWeasel.jpg|"Pop Goes The Weasel (Sam)" SamandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|''"Oh, Captain!"'' SkipToMyLou-SongTitle.jpg SkipToMyLou.jpg|"Skip To My Lou" TheWigglyFriendsinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggly Friends JeffandFly.jpg|Jeff JeffinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Jeff CaptainandDorothyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Captain and Dorothy AnthonyasaCat.jpg|Anthony as a cat HenryandWagsinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Henry and Wags SamandLyninPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Sam and Lyn TexasSign.jpg|A Texas sign HenryPlayingAccordion.jpg|Henry playing accordion WagsPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Wags playing red Maton acoustic guitar SamasaCowboy.jpg|Sam as a cowboy SamSingingSkipToMyLou.jpg|Sam singing CaptainFeatherswordPlayingFiddle.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing fiddle DorothyPlayingCabasa.jpg|Dorothy playing cabasa TheWigglyDancersinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers MurrayHadaTurtle-Prologue.jpg|Sam introducing "Murray Had a Turtle" SamOpeningtheMusicDoor.jpg|Sam opening the music door MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordDancing.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword dancing SamSingingMurrayHadaTurtle.jpg|Sam singing MurraySingingMurrayHadaTurtle.jpg|Murray singing CaptainFeatherswordasTinyTim.jpg|Captain Feathersword as Tiny Tim SaminPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Sam TheOtherWigglesandCaterinaMete.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Caterina MurrayonWigglyTelephoneinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Murray on the Wiggly Telephone JeffonWigglyTelephoneinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Jeff on the Wiggly Telephone AnthonyonWigglyTelephoneinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Anthony on the Wiggly Telephone CaterinaonTelephone.jpg|Caterina on the telephone DrJeff.jpg|Dr Jeff AnthonyastheNurse.jpg|Anthony as nurse CaterinaasthePolkaDottedPurseLady.jpg|Caterina with a purple polka-doted purse Jeff,AnthonyandCaterina.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Caterina TheOtherWigglyHumansandCaterinaMete.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans and Caterina MurrayinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Murray MurrayHadaTurtle.jpg|"Murray Had a Turtle" HickoryDickoryDock-SongTitle.jpg HickoryDickoryDock.jpg|"Hickory Dickory Dock" SamSingingHickoryDickoryDock.jpg|Sam singing EnglishCountryGarden-SongTitle.jpg|Song title EnglishCountryGarden.jpg|"English Country Garden" DorothyinPopGoTheWiggles.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur JeffandAnthonyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Jeff and Anthony DorothySingingEnglishCountryGarden.jpg|Dorothy singing DorothyDancinginPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Dorothy dancing SamandMurrayinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Sam and Murray TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordSingingEnglishCountryGarden.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing Spider.jpg|Spider TheProWigglyHumansinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans DorothyandRobin.jpg|Dorothy and a robin SamPlayingBrownFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Sam playing brown Fender bass guitar RoundtheGardenLikeaTeddyBear-RhymeTitle.jpg RoundtheGardenLikeaTeddyBear.jpg|"Round the Garden Like a Teddy Bear" File:HereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title LuciaandMulberryBush.jpg|Lucia File:MadisonGorcio.jpg|Madison File:NataliaDabaneh.jpg|Natalia File:BethanyKenny.jpg|Bethany File:ChristobleLintag.jpg|Christoble File:MadelineOsboninPopGoTheWiggles.jpg|Madeline File:SamSingingHereWeGoRoundtheMulberryBush.jpg|Sam singing File:DorothySingingHereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush.jpg|Dorothy singing File:CaptainFeatherswordSingingHereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:MurrayandJeffinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:HereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush.jpg|"Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush" File:TheWigglesSingingHereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush.jpg|The Wiggles singing Pussycat,Pussycat-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Pussycat, Pussycat" AnthonyOpeningtheFruitBowlDoor.jpg|Anthony opening the fruit bowl door Pussycat,Pussycat.jpg|"Pussycat, Pussycat" SamSingingPussycat,Pussycat.jpg|Sam singing AnthonySingingPussycat,Pussycat.jpg|Anthony singing QueenMichelle.jpg|Queen Michelle TheWigglesandQueenMichelle.jpg|The Wiggles and Queen Michelle TheProfessionalWigglesinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Professional Wiggles WhatDoYouSuppose?.jpg|"What Do You Suppose?" See-SawMargeryDaw-SongTitle.jpg See-SawMargeryDaw.jpg|"See-Saw, Margery Daw" DorothySingingSee-SawMargeryDaw.jpg|Dorothy singing MuzzainPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Muzza playing guitar CaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordSingingSee-SawMargeryDaw.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-SongTitle.jpg TheWigglesinaMusicBox.jpg|The Wiggles in a music box TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" LarissaWrightandTeddyBear.jpg|Larissa and Teddy Bear SamSingingTeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround.jpg|Sam singing AnthonyPlayingBouzoukiinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Anthony playing bouzouki MaryHadaLittleLamb-SongTitle.jpg MaryHadaLittleLamb.jpg|"Mary Had a Little Lamb" LynandCloe.jpg|Lyn and Cloe SamSingingMaryHadaLittleLamb.jpg|Sam singing File:CloeMcGabe.jpg|Cloe File:TheWigglesSingingMaryHadaLittleLamb.jpg|The Wiggles singing AnthonySingingPopGoestheWeasel.jpg|Anthony singing PopGoestheWeasel-Version2.jpg|"Pop Goes The Weasel (Anthony)" CaptainandAnthonyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|''""Captain Feathersword, you jolly little jack-in-the-box."'' ThreeLittleKittens-SongTitle.jpg ThreeLittleKittens2.jpg|Sam and Murray ThreeLittleKittens.jpg|"Three Little Kittens" CaterinaastheMotherCat.jpg|Caterina the Mother Cat TwoFineGentlemen-SongTitle.jpg TwoFineGentlemen.jpg|"Two Fine Gentlemen" DorothySingingTwoFineGentlemen.jpg|Dorothy singing CaptainFeatherswordSingingTwoFineGentlemen.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing SamSingingTwoFineGentleman.jpg|Sam singing GregoryGriggs.jpg|"Gregory Griggs" AnthonyasGregoryGriggs.jpg|Anthony as Gregory Griggs HeyDiddleDiddle-SongTitle.jpg SamandAnthonyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Sam and Anthony AnthonyPlayingFiddle.jpg|Anthony playing fiddle HeyDiddleDiddle.jpg|"Hey Diddle Diddle" WagsandSaminPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Wags and Sam WagsandAnthonyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Wags and Anthony MurrayandDorothyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Murray and Dorothy SamandDorothyDancing.jpg|Sam and Dorothy dancing SamSingingHeyDiddleDiddle.jpg|Sam singing TheNonrealisticWigglesinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles JeffandSaminPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Jeff and Sam DorothyandWagsinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Dorothy and Wags DorothySingingHeyDiddleDiddle.jpg|Dorothy singing MurrayholdingaDishandSpoon.jpg|Murray holding a dish and spoon TheWigglesandWagsinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags FrereJacques(AreYouSleeping)-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Frere Jacques (Are You Sleeping?)" MurrayOpeningtheGuitarDoor.jpg|Murray opening the guitar door FrereJacques(AreYouSleeping).jpg|"Frère Jacques" DorothySingingFrereJacques.jpg|Dorothy singing JeffandDorothyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Jeff sleeping and Dorothy AnthonyPlayingHandDrum.jpg|Anthony playing hand drum TheAwakeWigglesinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Awake Wiggles SamSingingFrereJacques.jpg|Sam singing JeffSleepinginPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheWigglesandDorothyinPopGoTheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar-SongTitle.jpg TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" SamSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(Non-Live).jpg|Sam sitting on the moon BalletSlippers.jpg|Ballet Slippers TheOppositeWigglyGroupinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group Lyn,CaterinaandKristy.jpg|Ballet Dancers Lyn, Kristy and Caterina AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Anthony playing blue Maton acoustic guitar MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Murray playing red Maton acoustic guitar JeffPlayingAccordioninPopGoTheWiggles.jpg|Jeff playing accordion AnthonyandHenryinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Anthony and Henry JeffandWagsinPopGoTheWiggles.jpg|Jeff and Wags WagsandMurrayinPopGoTheWiggles.jpg|Wags and Murray JeffSingingPopGoestheWeasel.jpg|Jeff singing PopGoestheWeasel-Version3.jpg|"Pop Goes The Weasel (Jeff)" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|''"Captain Feathersword!"'' MurrayPlayingMandolininPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Murray playing mandolin SamReading.jpg|Sam reading "There Was a Princess" LynasaPrincess.jpg|Princess Lyn LyninaBigHighTower.jpg|Lyn in a big high tower LynWaving.jpg|Lyn waving LynandEmily.jpg|Princess Lyn and Queen Emily LynSleeping.jpg|Lyn sleeping Castle.jpg|A castle CaptainFeatherswordReading.jpg|Captain Feathersword reading story and Murray playing mandolin PrinceSamRidingonHorse.jpg|Prince Sam riding on a horse SamasaPrince.jpg|Sam as the prince SamKissingLyn'sHand.jpg|Sam kissing Lyn's hand PrinceSamandPrincessLyn.jpg|Prince Sam and Princess Lyn ThereWasaPrincess.jpg|"There Was a Princess" SamandLynDancing.jpg|Sam and Lyn DiddleDiddleDumpling.jpg|"Diddle Diddle Dumpling" IncyWincySpider-SongTitle.jpg JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard IncyWincySpider.jpg|"Incy Wincy Spider" SamSingingIncyWincySpider.jpg|Sam singing RedStarryKeyboardinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard CaptainandAnthonyDoingIncyWincySpider.jpg|Captain and Anthony doing "Incy Wincy Spider" It'sRaining,It'sPouring-Prologue.jpg|Captain and Anthony introducing "It's Raining, It's Pouring" CaptainFeatherswordSingingIt'sRaining,It'sPouring.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing It'sRaining,It'sPouring.jpg|"It's Raining, It's Pouring" LittleMissMuffet-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Little Miss Muffet" CaptainFeatherswordOpeningTheS.SFeatherswordDoor.jpg|Captain Feathersword opening the S.S Feathersword door LarissaasLittleMissMuffet.jpg|Larissa as Little Miss Muffet CaptainFeatherswordasaSpider.jpg|Captain Feathersword as a spider LittleMissMuffet.jpg|"Little Miss Muffet" SamSingingLittleMissMuffet.jpg|Sam singing "Little Miss Muffet" TheGrandOldDukeOfYork-SongTitle.jpg TheGrandOldDukeOfYork.jpg|"The Grand Old Duke Of York" TheGrandOldDukeOfYork2.jpg|Captain Feathersword BenasTheGrandOldDukeOfYork.jpg|Ben JeffandAnthonyas10,000Men.jpg|Jeff and Anthony as 10,000 men TheFarmerInTheDell.jpg|"The Farmer In The Dell" TheFarmerInTheDell2.jpg|The Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Other Wiggles DorothySingingTheFarmerInTheDell.jpg|Dorothy singing BrettandKristy.jpg|Brett and Kristy TheFarmerInTheDell3.jpg|Sam, the Wiggly Dancers and Dorothy AnthonyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Anthony LynastheChild.jpg|Lyn as the child SamSingingTheFarmerInTheDell.jpg|Sam singing LarissaastheNurse.jpg|Larissa as the nurse AdrianasaDog.jpg|Adrian as a dog CaterinaasaCat.jpg|Caterina as a cat MarioasaRat.jpg|Mario as a rat BenastheCheese.jpg|Ben as the Cheese RingARingO'Rosy-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Ring-A-Ring O'Rosy" JeffRecitingRingARingO'Rosy.jpg|Jeff reciting "Ring-A-Ring O'Rosy" JeffOpeningthePillowDoor.jpg|Jeff opening the pillow door RingARingO'Rosy.jpg|"Ring-A-Ring O'Rosy" SamSingingRingARingO'Rosy.jpg|Sam singing HenryinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Henry SamandHenryinPopGoTheWiggles.jpg|Sam and HenryH TheGirlsPlayingRingARingO'Rosy.jpg|The girls playing Ring-A-Ring O'Rosy DorothySingingRingARingO'Rosy.jpg|Dorothy singing CaptainFeatherswordSingingRingARingO'Rosy.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Wags and Captain AStar.jpg|"A Star" OrangesandLemons-SongTitle.jpg OrangesandLemons.jpg|"Orange and Lemons" SamSingingOrangesandLemons.jpg|Sam singing JeffSingingOrangesandLemons.jpg|Jeff singing PaulastheBellofOldBailey.jpg|Paul as the bell of Old Bailey singing AnthonySingingOrangesandLemons.jpg|Anthony singing CaterinaSingingOrangesandLemons.jpg|Caterina singing PaulastheGreatBellofBow.jpg|Paul as the Great Bell of Bow singing SamasaBell.jpg|Sam as a bell SamandDorothyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Sam and Dorothy DorothySingingOrangesandLemons.jpg|Dorothy singing Sam'sTeddyBear.jpg|Sam's teddy bear MurraySingingPopGoestheWeasel.jpg|Murray singing PopGoestheWeasel-Version4.jpg|"Pop Goes The Weasel (Murray)" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|''"Aha, Captain!"'' MissPollyHadADolly-SongTitle.jpg|Song title SamSingingMissPollyHadADolly.jpg|Sam singing SamandChristoble.jpg|Sam and Christoble MissPollyHadADolly.jpg|"Miss Polly Had A Dolly" Dr.Anthony.jpg|Dr. Anthony AnthonySingingMissPollyHadADolly.jpg|Anthony singing JackandJill-SongTitle.jpg SamSingingJackandJill.jpg|Sam singing JackandJill2.jpg|Sam, Ben and Lyn BenandLynasJackandJill.jpg|Ben and Lyn as Jack and Jill LynasJill.jpg|Lyn as Jill BenasJack.jpg|Ben as Jack DorothySingingJackandJill.jpg|Dorothy singing JackandJill3.jpg|Dorothy, Ben and Lyn CaptainFeatherswordSingingJackandJill.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing JackandJill4.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Ben and Lyn TheWigglesSingingJackandJill.jpg|The Wiggles singing JackandJill.jpg|"Jack and Jill" LavendersBlue-SongTitle.jpg LavendersBlue.jpg|"Lavenders Blue" DorothySingingLavendersBlue.jpg|Dorothy singing SamSingingLavendersBlue.jpg|Sam singing SamandDorothySingingLavendersBlue.jpg|Sam and Dorothy singing DorothyandAnthonyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony AnthonyandMurrayinPopGoTheWiggles.jpg|Anthony and Murray play guitars LittleBoPeep-SongTitle.jpg LarissaasLittleBoPeep.jpg|Larissa as Little Bo Peep LittleBoPeep.jpg|"Little Bo Peep" SamSingingLittleBoPeep.jpg|Sam singing AnthonyPlayingCongasinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Anthony playing congas CaptainFeatherswordasaSheep.jpg|Captain Feathersword as a sheep Cobbler,Cobbler.jpg|"Cobbler, Cobbler" LondonBridgeIsFallingDown-SongTitle.jpg LondonBridgeIsFallingDown.jpg|"London Bridge" AnthonyasaSergeant.jpg|Anthony as sergeant TheProfessionalWigglesSingingLondonBridge.jpg|The Professional Wiggles singing AdrianinPopGoTheWiggles.jpg|Adrian KristyinPopGoTheWiggles.jpg|Kristy LarissainPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Larissa CaptainFeatherswordSingingLondonBridge.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing DorothySingingLondonBridge.jpg|Dorothy singing File:EmilyinPopGoTheWiggles.jpg|Emily MarioinPopGoTheWiggles.jpg|Mario Chi-Baba,Chi-Baba-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "Chi-Baba, Chi-Baba" DorothyOpeningherRosyDoor.jpg|Dorothy opening her rosy door Sam,Anthony,MikiandAntonio.jpg|Sam, Anthony, Miki and Antonio SamSingingChi-Baba,Chi-Baba.jpg|Sam singing Anthony,MikiandAntonioField.jpg|Anthony, Miki and baby Antonio AntonioField.jpg|Baby Antonio Sam,AnthonyandAntonio.jpg|Sam, Anthony and Antonio AnthonyandMikiFieldinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Anthony and Miki MikiinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Miki TheWigglesandAntonioField.jpg|The Wiggles and Antonio Chi-Baba,Chi-Baba.jpg|"Chi-Baba, Chi-Baba" Chi-Baba,Chi-Baba2.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers BeninPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Ben CaterinainPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Caterina LyninPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Lyn BrettClarkeinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Brett DidYouEverSeeALassie-SongTitle.jpg JeffPlayingHandDrum.jpg|Jeff playing hand drum and Murray playing guitar DidYouEverSeeALassie?.jpg|"Did You Ever See A Lassie?" BenMurrayandLynMoran.jpg|Ben and Lyn LynasaLassie.jpg|Lyn as a lassie Ben'sShoes.jpg|Ben's shoes SamSingingDidYouEverSeeaLassie?.jpg|Sam singing BenasaLaddie.jpg|Ben as a laddie Pat-A-Cake-SongTitle.jpg Pat-A-Cake.jpg|"Pat-A-Cake" MariainPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Maria SamandAnthonyRecitingPat-A-Cake.jpg|Sam and Anthony reciting "Pat-A-Cake" DryBones-SongTitle.jpg SamSingingDryBones.jpg|Sam singing DryBones.jpg|"Dry Bones" DryBones2.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggly Dancers DryBones3.jpg|Jeff and the Wiggly Dancers DryBones4.jpg|Murray and the Wiggly Dancers PopGotheWiggles-Epilogue.jpg|Epilogue Murray'sTitleinPopGotheWigglesCredits.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinPopGotheWigglesCredits.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinPopGotheWigglesCredits.jpg|Anthony's title Sam'sTitleinPopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|Sam's title CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinPopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|Captain's title Dorothy'sTitleinPopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|Dorothy's title Wags'TitleinPopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|Wags' title Henry'sTitleinPopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|Henry's title QueenMichelle'sTitle.jpg|Queen Michelle's title Miki'sTitle.jpg|Miki's title Antonio'sTitle.jpg|Antonio's title PopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|The credits BrettinPopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|Brett in the credits CaterinainPopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|Caterina in the credits LyninPopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|Lyn in the credits BeninPopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|Ben in the credits LarissainPopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|Larissa in the credits AdrianinPopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|Adrian in the credits EmilyinPopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|Emily in the credits KristyinPopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|Kristy in the credits MarioinPopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|Mario in the credits IMG_4858.jpg|Endboard Bonus Clips DorothytheDinosaur'sPartyTrailer.jpg|Trailer: Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party Behind the Scenes Clips AnthonyandMurrayinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony and Murray SamMoraninHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Sam JohnMartininHotPotatoStudios.jpg|John Martin SamMoranandAnthonyFieldinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Sam and Anthony AnthonyFieldinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Anthony in cat make-up TheWigglesandDorothyinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy ParisMilionis.jpg|Paris Milionis JeffFattandSamMoraninHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Jeff and Sam CaterinaMeteinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Caterina MurrayCookinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Murray PaulPaddickinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Paul Paddick AnthonyinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony JeffinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff MurrayHadATurtle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|"Murray Had a Turtle" CaptainandAnthonyinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain and Anthony MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggles MurrayHadaTurtle-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|"Murray Had a Turtle" PaulFieldinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Paul Field CaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain Feathersword MurrayinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray JeffandAnthonyinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff and Anthony SkipToMyLou-Radio.jpg|Sam singing "Skip to My Lou" on radio MuzzainPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Muzza TheNonrealisticWigglesinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles JeffandSaminPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff and Sam DorothyandAnthonyinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony See-SawMargeryDaw-BehindtheScenes.jpg|"See-Saw, Margery Daw" DVD Menu Gallery See here Promo Pictures TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-PromoPicture.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-PromoPicture2.jpg|Teddy and Larissa TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-PromoPicture3.jpg|Teddy and Larissa RoundtheGardenLikeaTeddyBear-PromoPicture.jpg|"Round the Garden Like a Teddy Bear" DiddleDiddleDumpling-PromoPicture.jpg|"Diddle Diddle Dumpling" AStar-PromoPicture.jpg|"A Star" HickoryDickoryDock-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hickory Dickory Dock" Cobbler,Cobbler-PromoPicture.jpg|"Cobbler, Cobbler" WhatDoYouSuppose?-PromoPicture.jpg|"What Do You Suppose?" File:HereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush-PromoPicture.jpg|"Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush" File:HereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush-PromoPicture2.jpg|The girls File:HereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush-PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy File:HereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles LittleBoPeep-PromoPicture.jpg|"Little Bo Beep" LittleBoPeep-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles GregoryGriggs-PromoPicture.jpg|"Gregory Griggs" MaryHadALittleLamb-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles MaryHadALittleLamb-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Mary Had a Little Lamb" MaryHadALittleLamb-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lyn and the kids MaryHadALittleLamb-PromoPicture4.jpg|Lyn and the kids File:RingARingO'Rosy-PromoPicture.jpg|"Ring a Ring O'Rosy" File:RingARingO'Rosy-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff, Sam and Henry File:RingARingO'Rosy-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony, Captain and Wags DidYouEverSeeaLassie-PromoPicture.jpg|"Did You Ever See a Lassie?" DidYouEverSeeaLassie-PromoPicture2.jpg|Ben and Lyn DidYouEverSeeaLassie-PromoPicture3.jpg|Sam and Anthony DidYouEverSeeaLassie-PromoPicture4.jpg|Murray and Jeff DidYouEverSeeaLassie-PromoPicture5.jpg|Murray and Jeff JackandJill-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles JackandJill-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Jack and Jill" JackandJill-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword ThisOldMan-PromoPicture.jpg|"This Old Man" ThisOldMan-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles ThisOldMan-PromoPicture3.jpg|Wags and Lucia ThreeLittleKittens-PromoPicture.jpg|"Three Little Kittens" ThreeLittleKittens-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony, Jeff and Captain Feathersword ThreeLittleKittens-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff ThreeLittleKittens-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony, Jeff and Captain Feathersword TheGrandOldDukeofYork-PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony as a soldier TheGrandOldDukeofYork-PromoPicture2.jpg|"The Grand Old Duke of York" Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-PromoPicture.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-PromoPicture2.jpg|Caterina, Kristy and Lyn LittleMissMuffet-PromoPicture.jpg|"Little Miss Muffet" promo picture LittleMissMuffet-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Larissa MissPollyHadaDolly-PromoPicture.jpg|"Miss Polly Had a Dolly" OrangesandLemons-PromoPicture.jpg|"Oranges and Lemons" OrangesandLemons-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony as Shoreditch OrangesandLemons-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain as Bow OrangesandLemons-PromoPicture4.jpg|Caterina as Stepney DorothyinPopGotheWigglesPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture Pussycat,Pussycat-PromoPicture.jpg|"Pussycat, Pussycat" Pussycat,Pussycat-PromoPicture2.jpg|Queen Kristy Pussycat,Pussycat-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles Pussycat,Pussycat-PromoPicture4.jpg|Sam Pussycat,Pussycat-PromoPicture5.jpg|Murray playing mandolin Pussycat,Pussycat-PromoPicture6.jpg|Jeff playing accordion MurrayHadaTurtle-PromoPicture.jpg|Murray MurrayHadaTurtle-PromoPicture2.jpg|Caterina MurrayHadaTurtle-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony MurrayHadaTurtle-PromoPicture4.jpg|Jeff MurrayHadaTurtle-PromoPicture5.jpg|"Murray Had a Turtle" PopGotheWigglesPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWigglesPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in promo picture SamandPaulField.jpg|Sam and Paul Field PaulandMariaField.jpg|Paul and Maria Field EnglishCountryGarden-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in promo picture of "English Country Garden" HeyDiddleDiddle-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hey Diddle Diddle" HeyDiddleDiddle-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony the Cat playing fiddle HeyDiddleDiddle-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff the Cow FrereJacques-PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in "Frere Jacques" ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray playing mandolin ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture3.jpg|Kristy Talbot ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture4.jpg|Larissa Wright ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture6.jpg|Ben Murray ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture7.jpg|Caterina Mete ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture8.jpg|Jeff ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture9.jpg|Princess Lyn ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture10.jpg|Prince Sam ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture11.jpg|Prince Sam, Princess Lyn and minister Ben ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture12.jpg|The wedding ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture13.jpg|The wedding ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture14.jpg|The wedding ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture15.jpg|The wedding ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture16.jpg|Princess Lyn and Witch Emily ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture17.jpg|Princess Lyn and Witch Emily ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture18.jpg|Witch Emily ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture19.jpg|"The Sleeping Princess" ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture20.jpg|Prince Sam and Princess Lyn MarieandAntonioField.jpg|Marie and Antonio Marie,Maureen,AntonioandMaria.jpg|Marie, Maureen, Antonio, Maria Chi-Baba,Chi-Baba-PromoPicture.jpg|"Chi-Baba, Chi-Baba" Chi-Baba,Chi-Baba-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony, Miki and Antonio Chi-Baba,Chi-Baba-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony, Miki and Antonio Chi-Baba,Chi-Baba-PromoPicture4.jpg|Sam, Anthony, Miki and Antonio Chi-Baba,Chi-Baba-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony, Miki and Antonio Chi-Baba,Chi-Baba-PromoPicture6.jpg|Sam in black clothes Chi-Baba,Chi-Baba-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers Chi-Baba,Chi-Baba-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers DryBones-PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggly Dancers DryBones-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff and the Wiggly Dancers DryBones-PromoPicture3.jpg|Murray and the Wiggly Dancers DryBones-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Dry Bones" PaulFieldandQueenMichelle.jpg|Paul Field and Queen Michelle LondonBridgeIsFallingDown-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "London Bridge is Falling Down" LondonBridgeIsFallingDown-PromoPicture.jpg|"London Bridge is Falling Down" LondonBridgeIsFallingDown-PromoPicture2.jpg|Queen Michelle LondonBridgeIsFallingDown-PromoPicture3.jpg|King Anthony LondonBridgeIsFallingDown-PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy LondonBridgeIsFallingDown-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers LondonBridgeIsFallingDown-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers It'sRaining,It'sPouring-PromoPicture.jpg|"It's Raining, It's Pouring" It'sRaining,It'sPouring-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain and Anthony TheFarmerInTheDell-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Farmer in the Dell" MaryHadALittleLamb-PromoPicture5.jpg|"Mary Had a Little Lamb" DVD Gallery PopGotheWiggles.jpg|Full cover File:PopGoTheWiggles!AUSDVDdisc.png|AUS Disc 20160905_131639.jpg|Inside DVD Cover 20160905_131240.jpg|The Cast and crew PopGoTheWiggles-USDVDCover.jpg|US DVD Cover PopGoTheWiggles-USDisc.jpg|US Disc File:CM_Gallery_Mouseover_Preview.jpg|Unreleased US DVD Cover without logos wiggles-pop.jpg|2011 Re-Release DVD Cover WP_20151030_005.jpg|2011 Re-Release Disc 20170707_195918.jpg|Inside cover Pop-Go-The-Wiggles-Nursery-Rhymes-And.jpg|Full UK DVD Cover Oct19201511.jpg|UK Disc pop-goes-the-wiggles.jpg|HK DVD Cover File:39ED3EFC-8E77-4167-B2F7-032D4A471756.jpeg|HK Back Cover AA2B85DD-DE11-4F29-9D07-F87DCCC1F5D2.jpeg|Disc Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries Category:2007